


科沃斯基麵包店

by WingK



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 進門的那個女孩就像太陽。





	科沃斯基麵包店

進門的那個女孩就像太陽。

這是雅各看見奎妮走進她的麵包店時的第一個想法。他知道很老套，但在他的人生中，實在沒有多少誇獎女性的機會，更不用提要當面稱讚她們了；這次也是一樣，他面對挑選了兩種麵包要結帳的女孩，支支吾吾了半天，「總共六塊錢。」他好不容易吐出一句話，是平常說慣的招呼句，跟讚美八竿子打不著關係。  
女孩對他微笑，「不用特意這樣沒關係的，我還會再來。」她在櫃臺上放了六塊三，剛好是她選的麵包總價；只是他剛才小小的打了折扣，他不是為了要拉攏女孩再度光臨，他只是想要這麼做；而他也沒有說出口。但女孩還是知道了。  
結完帳的女孩繞過隊伍離開了；後面排隊的人潮有人瞪向那個造成結帳速度變慢的女孩，但大部分的人都選擇瞪他，他堆起笑臉，加快結帳的速度。  
是了，沒有人會苛責她，因為大家都跟他一樣被吸引了吧。  
亮麗的外表，捲曲的金髮，還有契合身材的優雅服飾。  
像太陽一般耀眼的女孩。

※ ※ ※

第二次見到那個女孩，是在某個雨天，當時店鋪即將打烊，門口終於沒了平時拉起隊伍的人潮，但仍然有零星的幾位客人正在挑選麵包。女孩就在那個時候走了進來，吸引了他全部的注意力。  
她在店裡繞了一圈，對著神似鴨嘴獸的造型甜麵包皺了皺眉，又對著被人說過形狀詭異的鳥頭蛇身造型麵包微笑，但她始終沒有在托盤裡增加任何一個麵包；一直到店內最後一個客人都結帳離開了，她才拿著空托盤走到櫃臺。  
「是我的麵包不合妳的口味嗎？」雅各看著女孩手裡空蕩蕩的麵包盤，悵然若失。  
「不，科沃斯基先生。」女孩對他微笑，「你的麵包太好吃了，我希望能應徵做你的學徒。」  
雅各把自己的眼睛瞪得大大的，看著女孩臉上的笑容。  
「妳是說真的嗎？」大概過了有三分鐘，他才能夠開口。  
對方點點頭，「我是說真的。但都不是你推測的那些理由，這裡離我家有點距離、不是任何人叫我來的、也不是因為喜歡你的某一個客人，嗯……不過丟了工作倒是事實沒錯。」  
雅各還來不及思考自己究竟有沒有把那些想法說出口，就聽到女孩再次開口，「所以你願意錄取我嗎？」  
「呃。」他嚥了口唾液，「我很願意，如果妳願意的話？」  
女孩再度對他微笑，「我很願意。」  
那個笑容暖洋洋的，雅各覺得自己雙頰發熱，他不確定自己現在的臉色到底是怎麼樣，但他很確定自己的心跳已經有些過快了。  
像太陽一般溫暖的女孩。

※ ※ ※

女孩成了他的員工，這是他作夢也想不到的事。或許自己是真的在做夢，他不只一次這麼想，邊捏著自己日漸增肉的臉頰（研發新產品的附帶成果），但臉上切實的疼痛感讓他不得不接受這個事實。開玩笑的，他可一點也不勉強。  
一開始雅各先讓女孩做結帳的工作，這樣他就可以專心在製作麵包上頭；但才沒幾天他就發現這樣不行，女孩的動作很俐落，客人也喜歡她，但或許是太喜歡了，客人開始在結帳櫃台前逗留，不是試圖找話題找她搭話，就是臨時增減麵包購買的數量，試圖拉長留在結帳櫃台前面的時間，嚴重影響了隊伍前進的速度。  
正當雅各看不下去，決定從廚房出來幫忙時，他發現女孩處理的速度加快了，她不再跟客人閒聊，也不再讓客人有機會增減購買數量；更精確的說法是，她在客人開口前就回答了對方所有的問題，在對方目瞪口呆的瞬間完成結帳工作。隊伍開始回到正常的移動速度，甚至比之前還要更快，女孩回頭對他燦爛一笑，「別替我擔心。」她說，「回到廚房吧，新的這一批麵包再五分鐘就可以出爐了。」  
她怎麼知道？  
雅各跟她的客人一樣目瞪口呆。  
他有聽說過女人的心思特別敏銳，往往能夠查覺別人的情緒或是想法；而女孩對他人心思的敏銳程度就像是……就像是看透了他們。  
像太陽一般，令面對她的人無所遁形的女孩。

※ ※ ※

最後雅各還是讓女孩進到廚房來工作了。  
雖然她將結帳工作做得很好，但坦白說，雅各看到那些顧客赤裸裸的愛慕視線，和企圖吸引女孩注意的各種行為，讓他有那麼一點不太舒服。自己不是也這樣嗎？覺得女孩很美、希望女孩注意到他、甚至希望有機會能在結帳時碰一下女孩白皙又纖細的手指……但一想到其他人也對女孩抱持著這樣的念想，他就無法忍住自己心中升起的不快。  
縱使女孩的任職顯著提升了麵包的銷售量，仍然無法讓雅各由衷感到喜悅。  
他本來想先詢問對方的想法，但沒想到女孩自己先提了出來，「能讓我去烤麵包嗎？」她說，如同往常一樣附上了甜美的微笑，「我的手藝也是不差的喲。」  
他不懷疑女孩的手藝，但他擔心女孩美麗的手會被器具割傷、或是被烤箱燙傷；這個想法對方也查覺到了，「我不會受傷的。」她保證。  
但她有一個小小的條件，「不好意思，我需要一個獨立的空間。」她雙手合掌，笑容裡帶著一絲歉意。  
大概是不想被人看見自己忙亂的樣子吧？雅各其實也很難想像女孩手忙腳亂的模樣，畢竟她看起來總像是什麼事都在她預料之中。  
他看著他的廚房，那裡擺著攪拌機、烤箱、不鏽鋼操作台、擀麵棍、各種麵包模具等等，幾乎都很難分成兩個部分，畢竟當初只考慮到是他一個人負責所有的工作，即使有想徵求助手的想法，他也沒想過來應徵的會是一位這樣如陽光般的女孩。  
「還是我們輪流？」她提議，「當你想在前面櫃台時跟客人們聊聊天時，我再進來作麵包。」  
這真是個好主意。

換去前台的他，面對了許多老顧客們的連環問題，有些問題是有關他的新產品，但更多問題不外乎是問他從哪裡找到這麼漂亮的女店員、她為何會來麵包店工作等等，他一邊勉強撐起笑容應付這些他也不知道答案的問題，一邊擔心著廚房裡的狀況。  
幸好他白擔心了；女孩一派輕鬆的端出一盤剛出爐的麵包，漂亮的顏色，美妙的香氣，像女孩本人一樣勾人心弦。她無懼眾人的視線，將她親手烘焙的麵包端到雅各面前，伸手拿起一塊，用白皙又纖細的手指撥下一口，舉到雅各的嘴邊。  
雅各跟在場的客人都倒抽了一口氣。  
「吃吃看吧。」女孩的笑容令他炫目。  
他像是被催眠般，就著對方的手吃下那口麵包。還微熱的麵粉甜香在口中擴散，加上一些烤過的酥脆和意外吻合的果香，美味已不足以形容他的味蕾受到的震撼；但比起這些，他更訝異的是味覺上的即視感。  
他抬頭看著女孩，女孩也看著他，滿室的客人彷彿都不存在。「好吃嗎？」女孩問他，他反射性的點點頭。  
「這都是科沃斯基先生教我的。」女孩轉身，彷彿對全世界的人說，「他是我心目中最棒的麵包師傅，我最喜歡科沃斯基先生的麵包了。」  
女孩說完，回頭對他微笑，「我也最喜歡科沃斯基先生了。」  
這句大膽的告白引起店內一陣譁然。人們開始湧向櫃台，詢問的話都變成了祝賀的句子，女孩帶著笑容一一回應，彷彿已經預料到了一切。  
雅各覺得他今天可能需要提早關門了。

※ ※ ※

雅各關上店內最後一盞燈，再將門關好，用手裡的一串鑰匙將門鎖確實的鎖上。  
那位女孩站在他身後等著；他暗自嚥了一口唾液。  
「妳今天這樣說……是真的嗎？」他轉過身，戰戰兢兢的問。  
女孩看著他，飛揚的眉眼染上悲傷，「今天那個麵包好吃嗎？」她問。  
跟在店裡一樣的回應，他點點頭；但依舊猶豫了一下，「我覺得……味道似乎有點熟悉。」  
像是在夢裡吃過一樣，他想。  
熟悉的香氣、熟悉的美味、以及熟悉的笑容。  
「我也作過同樣的夢。」女孩垂下了眼，「而我不希望讓這個夢就這樣結束。」

讓他心動的女孩，此時卻令他心痛。他突然忘掉了禮節之類的顧慮，逕自牽起對方的手。他的手因為之前在罐頭工廠工作的關係長滿了厚繭，不比女孩的柔嫩細緻；但明明像是太陽一般燦爛的人，掌心的溫度卻比他還低。  
女孩－－奎妮‧金坦沒有抽回自己的手，而是對他微笑，「你願意跟我繼續作夢嗎？」她說。

我願意。  
他沒有開口；他知道他不需要開口。


End file.
